To Turn back Time
by EternalDreamers3
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya has gone through a lot in his career as a soul reaper; an annoying lieutant, a childhood friend that's in love with his Nemesis but how will he react when his best friend from the past comes to "haunt" him. Toshiro x OC


Hitsugaya's P.O.V

I could feel the tension rising in the room, we finally had obtained a new captain of 3rd squad after our several month long search. The captains had been summoned to meet and test this new captain to see if they saw her fit as a captain of the 13 protection squads. There were many candiates for the captain of this squad for example Kira Izuru the lieutant for the squad, someone the squad new and trusted or even one of the lieutants from the other squads because at least we had some knowledge of them. But despite this Head Captain had picked a complete stranger, a newcomer to the Soul Society (she had only entered a few days previously) and this infuriated me to no end. We had no knowledge of her, her past, abilities, personality or allies and accepting her as a captain would be a complete and total gamble and I knew it.

I sighed and took a sip of tea which I had conveniently placed on a table by where I was standing. In mid-sip I heard the door slowly creek open and a figure's head popped in through the door crack. I spit out my tea. (Which fell all over Ukitake) and my jaw dropped to the floor. My actions were not out of disgust but of sure, undoubtable surprise and disbelief. I had no idea that this would be possible. For, I knew this new female shinagami. Her name, Mizora. She hadn't changed since I last saw her. She had the same beautiful, consistent smile that always graced her lips, the same long wavy, shiny snow white hair which she always wore with purple pins to hold back her bangs, and the same deep, blue eyes that always told the same emotion, one I couldn't understand. The only thing that has changed is that know we were both shinagami instead of the two very active living peoples shinigami instead of the two very active living people we once were. But what surprised me even more that I shouldn't be able to remember her. I was dead and most of my living memories had disappeared but why had this one part of my past, One of the only I remembered, come back to haunt me?

The captains all seemed to be emotionless to her presence as she started to walk forward into the room showing more of her figure. I took the time to check her uniform. She wore the standard shinagami captain robes but had replaced the white under robe with a purple one; she had always had a fetish for purple. I smiled secretly, because I was quite glad to see my friend doing so well under her current condition. All of a sudden I found this rather blinding white light come over my eyes. Because of instinct I covered my eyes put picked through then to find the source of the light. My searches lead me to Mizora's forehead because I noticed she wore a navy blue headband with a piece white, shiny metal which had a familiar symbol on its front, which in my opinion resembled a snail. I smiled, I knew this headband all to well….. But why would she wear it here??

All of a sudden I felt the blinding light subside this rather surprised me so I looked to see what happened. Suddenly the captains around me all gasped and looked rather shocked. I looked over to Mizora's direction, to see that she had tripped over a loose panel in the floor and was now slowly tumbling to the ground.  
'Oh no…..not now Mizora' I thought to myself.  
At first I noticed her face as rather shocked until her lips slowly formed a smirk. Before falling on the ground Mizora put her left hand onto the floor and swung her legs so she was in a hand stand upside down. She quickly bent her knees and effortlessly launched herself into the air and pulling into a ball. With an effortless triple back flip I found her landing securing in a crouch on the other side of the captains  
"Hahaha….ha….Well that could have been embarrassing…." Mizora laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head, as she stood up. The captains gave her a quick looks of confusion.  
"Ahem!" Called out the head captain to signal us to listen to what he had to say.  
"Meet our new possible captain of squad 3, Mizora Takashi." Continued head captain." I had gathered you here today to decide whether you see her fit as a captain."  
"Of course, she not fit to be a captain; she's only been a shinigami for a few days!" Yelled, Captain Soi fong in anger.  
"Ch" Mizora murmured and she crossed her arms and gave Soi Fong and unpleasant glare.  
"That may be true, but she's had more experience on a battle field then many of you."  
"Oh and how is this possible" Soi Fong spat as a reply.  
"Does the term "ninja" ring a bell to any of you??" Mizora cut in with a large grin.  
"NANI?!?!" The captains yelled in unison.  
"Yup it's true" I finally spoke up, loudly. Mizora shot me a surprised glare.  
"What are you getting at Toshiro-Taicho?" Ukitake asked me suspiciously  
"Exactly what sounds like?" I replied smugly. "Isn't that right Mizora-chan??" I asked, raising my voice and looking over to Mizora.  
Suddenly it dawned on her. "Holy Crap! Is that you Toshiro?!?!  
"No, it's Kenpachi, of course it's me! "I replied sarcastically  
"still short I see…" Mizora said as she started to stroke her chin  
"Like your one to talk!" I replied angrily, I hated it when she called me short epecially since she was the same height as me.  
"Tushee…" Mizora replied softly.  
"So I'm guessing you two know each other but you just died recently how is this possible. Head captain broke in pointing at Mizora.  
"You people don't understand the concept of I'm a ninja do you??" Mizora replied as she waved her hand in a rainbow pattern, and her eyes started to twinkle. "Ok and maybe the fact I was immortal had something to do with it but…. Let's not sweat the tiny details! "Mizora continued as the twinkle in her eyes disappeared.  
The captains around me either tightened up with rage or relaxed due to relief after hearing Mizora's previous occupation. I could tell their were mixed emotions of having a former ninja as a co-worker.  
"So now that we have the settled we must attend to the matter of testing Miss Takashi here." Head captain continued.  
"How about I test her? It'll be just like sparring." I volunteered "  
"I guess that works, I guess I'll get to see how much you've truly improved." Mizora said as she crossed her arms. I could see a rather large smirk form on her face.

**Mizora's P.O.V**

I ran at top speed down the rather large corridor. I wasn't going to be late on my first day here! Suddenly I found a rather large door, which I figured had to be the entrance to the captain's hall. I came to a halt and started to fix my hair and clothes. After, I started to walk slowly to the meeting straitening my back and holding my chin high, trying to looks as serious as possible.  
"Try to look professional Mizora, you can do this, don't screw up, DO NOT SCEW THIS UP!" I thought to myself. "Ok just, whatever you do……. DON'T TRIP!!! I mean what kind of self-respecting ninja trips….PERIOD?!?"  
I continued walking to the meeting of captains and I could feel myself trembling. I didn't know the reason for my nervousness I had been the perfect ninja in my living years, the ultimate worker, and the most loyal leaf ninja in the present age. Yet when I came to the soul society I felt flustered for the first time.  
I cautiously walked over to the door and opened the just a bit and peeked my head through.  
I heard after that what seemed like tea coming out of someone's mouth, tea flying through the air and once the tea finally reached its destination, tea hitting a face.  
"OW MY FACE, MY FACE, IT BURNS! What was that for Hitsugaya!?!?!"  
I smirked out of amusement, but now it was time for the meeting, I had no time to laugh. I looked around at the captains around me and noticed most didn't seem too disturbed by my presence. I continued to walk forward, holding my head high trying my best to make a good impression. But all of a sudden a felt my back foot trip on a loose panel in the floor. I felt myself slowly tumbling to the floor 'Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, OH FREAKING NO!!!!!!! This is not happening, this is not happening!'  
Then it dawned on me. 'I may be dead, but I'm still a ninja!' I placed my left hand on the floor to balance myself and swung myself into a handstand. I bent my knees and flung myself into the air, quickly pulling into a ball. With an effortless triple backflip I landed in a crouch one the other side of the group of captains.  
I sighed in relief.  
"Hahaha….ha….Well that could have been embarrassing…." I laughed nervously as I got up and rubbed the back of my head.  
"Ahem!" Called out the head captain to signal us to listen to what he had to say.  
"Meet our new possible captain of squad 3, Mizora Takashi." Continued head captain." I had gathered you here today to decide whether you see her fit as a captain."  
"Of course, she not fit to be a captain; she's only been a shinigami for a few days!" Yelled, a short, raven haired captain. I noticed she had her hair back in braided pigtails.  
I could tell I already didn't like this captain. I folded my arms across my chest and gave her the coldest glare I could muster.  
"Che" I murmured under my breath.  
"That may be true, but she's had more experience on a battle field then many of you."  
"Oh and how is this possible" Spat the cold, black hair female captain as a reply.  
I could feel a large grim from on my face. "Does the term ninja ring a bell to any of you?" I cut in.  
"NANI?!?!" The captains yelled in unison.  
"Yup it's true." Spoke up a short, rather loudly. I shot a rather flustered look at the kid.  
"What are you getting at Toshiro-Taicho?" a tall snow haired male asked him suspiciously  
"Exactly what sounds like?" the kid replied smugly. "Isn't that right Mizora-chan??" he asked, raising his voice and looking over to me.  
'You know this kid actually looks familiar…' I thought. All of a sudden it hit me.  
"Holy Crap! Is that you Toshiro?!?!?!" I said pointing at him. I looked over to him to see if their were any changes in his appearance. He had the same deep turquoise eyes, was the same height, the only difference I noticed was his hair had poofed up into a weird spiked style.  
"No, it's Kenpachi, of course it's me! "He replied sarcastically  
'Who's Kenpachi' I thought to myself.  
"Still short I see…" I said as she started to stroke my chin  
"Like your one to talk!" Toshiro replied angerly, I smirked in amusement It was so fun to tease him because whenever I commented on his height he immediately blew his top.  
"Tushee…" Mizora replied softly, trying not to laugh.  
"So I'm guessing you two know each other but you just died recently how this is possible. Head captain broke in pointing at me.  
"You people don't understand the concept of I'm a ninja do you??" I replied as I waved my hand in a rainbow pattern, and my eyes started to twinkle. "Ok and maybe the fact I was immortal had something to do with it but…. Let's not sweat the tiny details! "I continued as the twinkle in her eyes disappeared.  
The captains around me either tightened up with rage or relaxed due to relief after hearing my previous occupation. I could tell there were mixed emotions of having a former ninja as a co-worker.  
"So now that we have the settled we must attend to the matter of testing Miss Takashi here." Head captain continued.  
"How about I test her? It'll be just like sparring." Toshiro volunteered "  
"I guess that works, I guess I'll get to see how much you've truly improved." I said as I crossed her arms, a rather large smirk forming on my face.  
I rejoiced in my head. I wanted to fight to Toshiro because now that he was testing me he'd fight me at full strength and I would be able to tell how much he'd improved since I last met him. I wanted to make sure that being a shinagami hadn't made him "Soft". I rather cared for Toshiro's skills; I mean why would I be? For I was the one who originally taught Toshiro how to fight after all.


End file.
